Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-223739 (PTD 1) discloses a wireless power feeding system configured to contactlessly transfer electric power from a power feeding device to a power reception device. In the wireless power feeding system, the power feeding device includes a power transmission element to which electric power generated by a power generation unit is supplied, and a first variable matching unit which includes an impedance matching function at a power feeding point of the power transmission element. The power reception device includes a power reception element which receives electric power transmitted through a magnetic field resonance relation, and a second variable matching unit which includes an impedance matching function at a connection portion with a load of the power transmission element. According to the wireless power feeding system, impedance adjustment on both the power transmission side and the power reception side can be performed by the first and second variable matching units (see PTD 1).